Simple Pleasures
by shadowwolf547
Summary: You don't need the most expensive gift, or a thought-out plan filled with activities, you don't even need a trip to a foreign land. Sometimes it's the simplest things in life that gives us our greatest pleasures... though a trip to Paris doesn't hurt.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible.**

* * *

**Simple Pleasures**

"The day was saved once again by Team Go moments ago." A woman spoke clearly, cheerfully waving her free hand over to two adults and two teenagers. "Cupid's wings have been plucked and now all who were affected are going back to normal, just in time for the last remaining hours of Valentine's Day."

"So you people better get your freak on." A red and black clad man replied jumping in front of the beautiful Japanese lady staring at the camera with a large smile on his face.

"You have a lot of making up to do." Another identical red clad hero responded, jumping to his side, both of them nudging their eyebrows. "You know what we mean."

"Awe, do what they're doing." The first Wego shouted excitedly forcing the camera to turn to one of the younger members of team Go, catching a young fifteen year old Japanese girl kissing another girl of Africa descent.

The kiss was only short though as the Japanese girl took notice of the twin sneaking and glared daggers at the two. "I'm going to kill you Wego, you ruined a perfect mo…." The Wegos only laughed though, even with the violet clad hero angrily pulling out her Eskrima sticks. They had plenty of experience avoiding their older sister's wrath, they didn't need the dark hair girl suddenly whispering something in Hana's ear, though the faint blush that appeared and the claim. "This is the best Valentine ever!" gave them something to laugh about latter.

Meanwhile Ron Stoppable, the thirty-three year old man, wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to the comments even with his younger sister threatening a teammate, his mind to focused on his phone. Staring down at the picture acting as his background, showing a beautiful blond haired woman and a three year old girl sitting on her lap holding Rufus, Ron couldn't help but feel miserable.

Usually looking at the picture, seeing whole three smiling face usually did the opposite but not tonight, he only felt worst. It was Valentine day and it was almost over with Ron hadn't even been able to say good morning to his beautiful wife, having to leave at the crack of dawn.

Sure he had a good excuse for not being with her today, the most romantic day of the year, he had to stop cupid before she made a love army and yes, it's was a lot worst then it sounds. Cupid had struck many arrows into people, mostly the male population, forcing them to love her while doing her bidding. Ron had no choice but to leave quickly, he didn't even have the time to grab Rufus.

Though his excuse was a good one, Ron still felt bad for ditching his wife on Valentine's Day for the fifth time. It wasn't fair to her. She had always been in the backseat for most of Ron's life and there wasn't anything that could change that. The safety of others and the world would always come first.

His lovely wife had known that he would have to go off at all times of the day, she married him knowing this, but still, that didn't make it okay, especially tonight. Ron had even bought tickets to go to Paris… FRANCE, this year for a surprise, and now, well they kind of got burned. All that money, the money that took him three years to save up for went down the drain.

Ron continued to look at his phone, ensuring there were no messages before looking at the time only to sigh as he stared at the digital clock that lit up in the dark. "An hour before midnight." Tara was probably asleep by now, there's a chance she's not, but that's unlikely. He glared at the clock, as if it would go back by his rim, but it didn't. It continued to go forward, making it fifty-nine minutes until the end of Valentine's Day.

Pocketing the phone, Ron took one last sweep around the area. He quickly took note that the cops were done with placing Cupid in the police cruiser and were starting to flee the scene while the twins were still goofing off with the camera and the kids laughing their heads off.

"Wego." Ron called out, getting the two grown men's attention. "Ensure the kids get home safely and _before_ midnight." The Wego just smiled innocently at him, giving a thumbs up, his younger sister and the dark haired teen waving their goodbyes as Ron disappeared into the night, heading back home.

GOGOGO

It didn't take him long to return, a benefit to having mystical monkey powers allowing you to jump large distances and move at inhuman speeds. Ron snuck inside slowly opening the door, cursing it as the old wooden door creaked before shutting it slowly before creeping into the spare room just to the right from the door. The room was never really used, thus Ron had place a few clothes in the cupboards for moment like these.

Quickly stripping down into nothing but boxes and an old shirt, the blond hero tip toed to the room across, opening the door slowly so it wouldn't creak, and slid into the darken room. He made his way to the bed, noticing his beautiful wife Tara laid comfortably on the Queen Size bed.

A small smile spread across his face as he watched her breathe heavily, snoring as she drooled onto her pillow. To most that wouldn't be attractive, but Ron couldn't help but think that was adorable.

Slowly, trying not to wake her, Ron slipped under the covers, wrapping an arm her as he cuddle into her, smelling the strawy shampoo she used in her hair. She stirred a bit as she fell back into Ron chest before returning to her peaceful form, Ron smiled as he kissed the back of her head.

"I love you." He said softly, just under a whisper as he watched the woman sleep, her chest raising with every breath she took.

"I love you too." She whispered back a smile forming on her face as she felt her husband jolt at her words.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sorry I wasn't around." Ron replied quickly catching his cool as he snuggle up to his wife.

"You're around now, that all that matters." Tara replied rolling around to face Ron with her tired blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, almost died seeing all my exes all in the same place though." Ron replied with a laugh, getting a small smile in return. "Sorry I failed again."

"I wasn't aware you failed once."

"Tara this is the fifth Valentine's Day I messed up."

"You didn't mess it up."

"Yes, I did, we should be heading to Paris by now." Ron shot back before watching Tara suddenly sprang out of bed excitedly, fully awake as she jumped on the bed like a child, her blue dressing grown waving around her.

"Paris, meaning France, meaning the romantic place in the world, we're going there?" She asked almost squealing, waiting impatiently as Ron eyes drifted away for a check before gazing back at her nervously.

"Hehehe.. the tickets kind of got burn by Zita during the whole mess." Ron replied. Tara face went blank for a moment as she dropped back into bed.

"It no problem Ron…" She replied softly a genuine smile on her face. "It's the thought that counts."

"It is a problem Tara." Ron replied sitting up as he threw the blankets away as he placed his head in his hand for a moment before pulling them away. "I want to give you things, I want you to do things, I want you to be happy and I just keep on messing it up."

"You never once disappointed me Ron, and you give me a lot." Tara reassured moving over to his side and guiding his face to her own, so they could stare into each other blue orbs.

"Name three things."

"You help give me a roof, you try not to make too much noise when you have to go out at night or morning, and you're always there when I need you.'

"Got anything else." Ron asked unconvinced.

"You give me love, and that's all I ever wanted from you, and lets add you helped give me a beautiful daughter." Ron opened his mouth about to say something but instantly stopped. That was actually a really good answer.

"That's all I want from you." She assured soothingly. "Sure I don't like how I have to share you with the rest of the world, but a few minutes a day is better than not having you in my life Ron.

"I don't need no fancy wedding, or the newest car, and even a trip to Paris, all I need is this." She finished pushing Ron back, climbing on him, forcing him to lay back down.

"Someone to lie on?" Ron joked.

"To be close to you for a few minutes." Tara smiled giving a quick peck on the lips before gently laying comfortably on top of him.

"This is all you need?" Ron questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"This is all I need."

"Well your birthday and Christmas gifted just got easier." Tara rolled her eyes before staring lovingly into her partner before pressing her lips onto his again but this time he kissed back. Their tongues battled for dominance, but neither one succeeded until Ron grabbed a hold of her and rolled over forcing his way on top. Tara gasped giving quick access to Ron and the two lay like that for a while before breaking off to breathe.

"And Ron we're still going to Paris." Tara said, looking into Ron blue eyes.

"But the tickets…?" Ron started, looking confused at his wife as she only smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips to quiet him before speaking again.

"Were only paper, they should have in their files." Tara answered simply. "All we have to do is call them."

"We're going to Paris?" Ron asked excitedly as Tara nodded in response, giggling. "WE'RE GOING TO PARIS! Boo-yah!"

"Why are you surprised? You're the one that arranged the trip." Tara asked, holding back a laugh.

"Yeah, but I didn't actually think we'd go." Ron answered excitedly. "I had a bet with Rufus that the tickets would be burned."

"Thank god for technology then." Tara joked as she dragged Ron closer to her.

"I'll say." Ron laughed as he kissed Tara again for a moment before pulling back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ron." Tara laughed with a loving smile. Ron smiled right back, his eyes staring at hers' realizing for once he had to agree with his younger sister. With The girl of his dreams laying beneath him and actually being with her, this would probably be the best Valentine's Day ever.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tara."

* * *

**AN: **Another one shot done and this one for the day of love which I decided to put up a day a head because for once I actually have plans for tomorrow. This was my first ever fanfic to actually be about love so I hope you enjoyed it, if not help me become better. Romance ain't a subject I have much interest in and know a lot about, so this one was hard to do.

Like all of my one shot this is base in the future of the selected series that I thought could happen. For those who want to know why I pick Tara to be Ron wife it's partly because I already did a shot about Kim but mostly I don't believe we find "the one" at the age of eighteen or younger.

I hope you enjoyed the story or at least a little entertainment, Happy Valentine's Day, Hope you all the best. From your truly Shadowwolf547.


End file.
